LA HIJA PERDIDA
by Ysledsira Grandchester
Summary: One shot. Un fic cómico, Candy es la hija perdida ¿De quién? Entra para averiguarlo ¿Reviews?


¡Muy buenos días – tardes – noches!

El presente fic pretende ser una comedia. Así es que no es para que se lo tomen en serio.

La autora de esta historia, a sus 25 años sigue traumada y obsesionada con "Candy Candy" y "Los simpsons" así es que no la pueden juzgar del todo por escribir tanta tontería…

En fin, espero que este pequeño one shot sea de su agrado y se diviertan un poquito.

"**LA HIJA PERDIDA"**

By Ysledsira

Candy recién cumplía 14 años de edad, y por lo tanto la señorita Pony la retó diciéndole

-O te quedas en el Hogar de Pony a servir de monja como nosotras toda tu vida, o te vas a buscar tu camino, ya no tienes edad como para estar aquí de huésped.

Entonces la chica decidió optar por la segunda sugerencia. Se lo hizo saber a la señorita Pony y la anciana se alegró. Buscó en el cajón de su viejo escritorio un sobre muy importante y se lo entregó.

-Candy, esta es una carta de tu padre biológico. El quiso que te la entregue a ti al cumplir esta edad. Léela con calma. Notarás que puedes dirigirte a vivir con él.

-Gracias – exclamó la chica, llevándose el sobre al pecho, emocionada

Con su clásica maletita blanca de líneas rojas emprendió su camino. Fue un viaje largo, pero al fin llegó a su destino. Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo la carta de su padre para cerciorarse de la dirección.

-"Avenida Siempre Viva #742" aquí debe ser…

Caminó por el pintoresco caminito que llevaba a la puerta principal de esa casa de dos pisos. Tocó la puerta y minutos después un niño rubio, como de unos 10 años de edad, la recibió.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Candy no salía de su asombro al ver a ese mocoso igualado que la trató tan mal.

-Mi nombre es Candy, y según me informó mi padre, aquí vive.

-¡Ah sí! Tu eres Candy, ahorita lo llamo – pero sin moverse, aún parado allí en el umbral gritó - ¡HOMEROOOOOO! ¡TE BUSCAAAAAAN! – y entonces al fin caminó para cederle el paso a Candy

Desde el cuarto de televisión se escuchó otro grito

-¿QUIEEEEEEN?

Ya cerca de su padre, el niño dijo

-El karma Homero, el karma….

Entonces Homero se levantó del sofá y notó para allí a Candy

-¿Tú eres karma?

-¡No! Yo soy Candy…

-¡D'oh!

-¿Tú eres mi padre? – preguntó temerosa

-Eso supongo… ven, te presentaré a la familia – la dirigió a la cocina – bueno, ya conociste a Bart ¡Bart! Saluda a tu hermana mayor

-¡Que hay muñeca!

-Ella es Lisa

La niña se levantó y se comportó muy apropiadamente

-Hola Candy, es un gusto enorme tenerte en casa. Espero que podamos ser amigas

-Ella es mi esposa, Marge, tu madrastra de ahora en adelante

-Mmhmhmhmh – gruñido característico de Marge

-Y ellos son bola de nieve 2 ¿O 4? Ya no me acuerdo… ¡Bah! Él es el gato, y aquél es ayudante de Santa

-¿Y la bebé? – preguntó Candy

-¡Ah sí! La bebé… Maggie…

Entonces, toda la familia se sentó en la mesa a compartir los alimentos, unas deliciosas chuletas que Marge preparó para la ocasión.

Candy se saboreó gustosa y comenzó a devorar la comida.

-¡Vaya! – Exclamó molesta Marge – esta niña es tan glotona como tú, Homero…

-¡Esa es mi hija! Mi primogénita…

Y entonces Bart no pudo evitar sentir ciertos celos…

De repente, de la valija de Candy, saltó una bola blanca de pelos hacia el asiento de Maggie, quitándole con gran habilidad su chupón.

-¡Aaahhhhh! – gritó Marge horrorizada, mientras se dirigía a tomar la escoba - ¡Largo de aquí maldita rata asquerosa!

-¡Ay Caramba! ¡Ese animal está de lujo! – dijo Bart

-Ay Marge – le dijo su esposo – es sólo un mapache, ven mapachito, bishu bishu bishu, mapachito, bishu bishu bishu….

-No es un mpache, papá – exclamó Lisa, el cerebrito de la casa – es un cuatí, una especie extraña de la familia de los mapaches, son mamíferos nativos de…

-¡Ya, ya! – La interrumpió Candy – nadie te preguntó la historia del mundo, niña sabelotodo – alzó a su mascota – él es "Clin", mi amiguito

-¿Qué tipo de amiguito? – Preguntó Homero – amiguito con derecho, amiguito nocturno, amiguito…

-¡No! Es mi mascota

-Genial, otra mascota. Ponlo junto al perro y al gato, se llevarán bien

Y efectivamente, el animalito se adaptó increíblemente con las mascotas de la casa. Hacían unos característicos gruñidos que no eran entendibles para los humanos de la casa.

-¿Tú eres Clin? – preguntó ayudante de Santa

-¡No escuchaste bobo! – dijo bola de nieve

-Sí, soy Clin, y me sorprende que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien… siendo un perro y un gato…

-Ah lo que pasa es que decidimos llevar la fiesta en paz pues nuestros amos son grandiosas personas ¿O no bola de nieve?

-Sí, y te sorprenderás de lo idiota que es ese Homero

Y los tres animalitos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Pero – interrumpió ayudante de santa – tu ama es hermosa… es encantadora ¿cómo dices que se llama?

-Candy – respondió molesto Clin – y más te vale que no se te ocurra embarrar tus genitales en ella ¡Es mía!

-¡Bah! – Exclamó bola de nieve – ni que fuera para tanto, ni es tan bonita – se lamió sus patitas e ignoró las peleas de sus dos amigos

Mientras tanto, los humanos terminaban de ingerir sus alimentos, para después dirigirse al cuarto de televisión.

-¡Tommy y Daly! ¡Tommy y Daly! – exclamaba felizmente Bart

-¡No! – Le regañó su padre – Candy elegirá el programa

-Me agrada Tommy y Daly – dijo la rubia

-¡Esa es mi hermana mayor! ¡Venga esa palmada!

Entonces, Candy, Bart y Lisa, sentados en el sofá se carcajeaban con la caricatura y con las desgracias del pobre gato…

Más tarde, Candy y Homero decidieron regalarse un tiempo para conocerse mejor. Estaban en el jardín de la casa. Homero en la hamaca y Candy sentada en un troco de árbol.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama la mujer que te crió?

-Pony, señorita Pony, y no he conocido alguien más noble que ella, no sabes cuánto la adoro…

-¡Bah! La gente religiosa es nefasta

-¿Cómo dices eso, padre? Eso no es verdad

-Te demostraré que sí – entonces gritó - ¡FLANDEEEERS! ¡FLANDEEEERS! – y de inmediato se asomó por la cerca

-¡Hey vecinirijillo! Buenas tardes mi estimadirijillo Homero ¡Oh vaya! Una nueva vecinirijilla… ¿Quién eres tú, belleza hermosirijilla?

-¡Sácate qué! – exclamó Candy y entonces ni ella ni su padre pudieron contener las carcajadas

De repente escucharon

-¡Dios santo! Padre ¿Estoy en el cielo? – preguntó Tod

-No hijo ¿Por qué lo dices? – le dijo su padre

-Es que veo un ángel celestial….

-No es un ángel, Tod, es una muchacha muy linda, pero no es un ángel

-Entonces ¿Me dejas que sea mi esposa, papá?

Entonces Flanders se desmayó ante el comentario de su atrevido hijo.

Homero y Candy volvieron a carcajearse, y minutos después retomaron su plática de padre a hija.

-Y bien Candy – volvió a hablar su padre – ya mañana te irás a clases, irás a la misma escuela que Bart y Lisa

-Pero padre, yo tengo edad para ir a la secundaria

-Ni modo, no daré dobles vueltas, la decisión está tomada. Le diremos al baboso de Skinner que tienes 12 años.

-De acuerdo – aceptó acongojada

-Pero antes de irte a la escuela, te llevaré a presentarte con mis amigos, vamos

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al auto

-¿A dónde van Homero? – preguntó Marge

-Por ahí – le respondió – vamos Candy

Entonces emprendieron la marcha y llegaron a la taberna de Moe.

-¿Me has traído a un bar? Me niego a entrar – se cruzó de brazos

-Anda, no seas aguafiestas, entra y saluda como si nada. Te encantará la cerveza

-Hola Moe – saludó una vez entrando al lugar

-Hey Homero, que gusto verte, y con tan buena compañía… dime ¿Ya dejaste a Marge? – preguntó curioso, albergando una esperanza de conquistar a su siempre amada Marge

-¡No bobo! Ella es mi hija, Candy

-¡Ah! Tu hija que estaba perdida ¡Hola Candy! Ahí tienes una cerveza Duff, cortesía de la casa

-No tomo cerveza – dijo ella

-Me alegro – volvió a tomar la cerveza para posteriormente vendérsela a Homero

-¿Y a nosotros no nos saludas ya? – exclamó Lenny

-Hola muchachos, les presento a Candy, mi hija, esa que les conté. Candy, el es Lenny, y el negrito es Carl

-Mucho gusto

De repente, entre las profundidades de esa abandonada y fea taberna, se comenzaron a escuchar unas notas musicales provenientes de una armónica.

-¿Qué es eso padre? Se oye realmente hermoso – se quedó embelesada con la melodía

-¡Ah! Es el empleado del Moe – se volteó - ¡Hey borrachín! Ven acá, mi hija quiere conocerte. Te daré un dólar si tocas una canción para ella

-¡Llámame por mi nombre, gordinflón! – dijo el muchacho

¡Y vaya! ¡Qué muchacho! Candy lo miró como boba… es tan guapo… tiene el cabello castaño, ojos azules… es un príncipe…

-¡Bah! – Exclamó Homero – como si tuvieras tan bonito nombre. Tienes nombre de niña.

-¡No es verdad! – exclamó furioso el joven

-¿Cómo es que se llama? – preguntó Candy

-Terry, se llama Terry, como la novia de Bart

-Jajajajajajajajaja – las risas de todos inundaron el lugar

-¡No es verdad! – volvió a exclamar el muchacho

-Claro que si, Terry – le dijo Moe – la novia de Bart así se llama, y su hermana gemela se llama Cherry

-¡Pues no me importa! – el joven se cruzó de brazos

-¡Ya, ya! – Dijo Homero – anda borrachín, toca una melodía para mi preciosa Candy

Entonces el joven la miró, y quedó igualmente idiotizado por la belleza de ella. Pero no lo demostraría abiertamente ¡Oh no!

-¿Preciosa dijiste, gordinflón? ¡Tiene una galaxia de pecas en el rostro!

Entonces, ofendidísima, Candy se echó a los brazos de su padre, a llorar.

-Ya mi niña – le calmaba Homero - ¿Ves lo que hiciste, inmundo borracho? ¡Sácate de aquí!

-¡Gordinflón! ¡Estúpido! – se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar nuevamente a su lugar

-Moe – le habló Homero – deberías contratar otro tipo de gente – dijo molesto

-Terry me funciona muy bien, Homero. Dice que trabajaba en Broadway, pero prefiere un millón de veces ayudarme a sacar a los borrachos de aquí, que hacerse cargo de una inválida

-¿Oh en serio? Que buen chisme ¿Y que mas?

-No sé más

-¡D'oh!

-¡Oh no! – Exclamó Moe – Barney vomitó otra vez ¡Qué asco! ¡Terry! ¡Ven acá!

-Otra vez Barney – dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia el gordito y sacarlo a patadas de allí

Dieron las 10 de la noche y entonces Homero y Candy se dirigieron nuevamente a su hogar.

-Padre – le dijo la chica - ¿En dónde voy a dormir?

-¡Con Lisa!

Se encogió de hombros y se conformó. No le cayó muy bien la niña sabelotodo, pero es su hermana y tenía que aguantarse.

Ya en la recamara de Lisa, ella le dio la calurosa bienvenida.

-Hola Candy. Somos hermanas, y ahora compartiremos la misma habitación. Sería un beneplácito para mí que formemos una gran amistad fortaleciendo los lazos familiares que nos unen para poder enfrentar la vida con la cara en alto y podamos decir cada una que contamos con la mejor hermana del mundo.

Candy se quedó de a seis con los comentarios de Lisa. Volteó a ver a Bart.

-Traduce

-Lisa quiere decir que serás su conejillo de indias de ahora en adelante

-¡Oh no! ¡Espera Bartolomeo! Asshhh – se dirigió nuevamente a Lisa – mira "hermanita" deseo que no me dirijas la palabra para decir estupideces ¿Está claro?

Lisa asintió, avergonzada, pensando "Bueno… creo que mejor tendré que hacer méritos con Maggie…"

Al siguiente día, al finalizar las clases y cuando Marge pasó a recogerlos a la escuela, llegaron a casa. Minutos más tarde, tocaron el timbre. Bart abrió nuevamente la puerta. Era Milhouse, quien acababa de regresar de un viaje a Italia.

-¡Que onda viejo! – Exclamó Bart -¿Cómo te fue?

-De maravilla, Bart, pero decidí regresar antes porque… porque…. – se quedó mudo, pues observó algo, o a alguien, mejor dicho – Oh mi Dios… - sí, observó a Candy – que hermosa… que bella…

-¡Oye! – Gritó molesto Bart - ¡Vamos a jugar! Luego te enamoras de mi hermana

-¡Santo cielo! – el niño de anteojos ignoraba a Bart y se acercó a hablarle a Candy - ¡Oh Lisa! – le dijo - ¡Como has crecido! Te pusiste más hermosa…

Bart se golpeó la frente ante el comentario tan estúpido de su amigo

-¡No es Lisa! Es Candy

-Dijiste que era tu hermana

-Sí, es una historia larga, luego te cuento. Vamos a jugar – tomó su patineta y salieron.

Un rato después, Candy decidió también salir un rato para distraerse. Observó como su hermano presumía a sus amigos haciendo piruetas en la patineta.

-Hey, Bart – dijo la chica - ¿A eso le llamas piruetas?

-¡Cállate boba! Tú ni en sueños podrías ni mover estas ruedas

-¡Ja! Cállate y observa – le quitó la patineta y con ella a cuestas, trepó un árbol.

Los amigos de Bart, entiéndase Milhouse, Nelson, Jimbo… y esos brabucones, observaban sorprendidos la escena.

Entonces Candy, ya en la cima del árbol, se acomodó la patineta a los pies, y descendió de allí sobre ruedas.

-¡Yujú! – gritó emocionada, mientras, llegando al pavimento, realizaba piruetas con gran maestría. Mucho mejor que el propio Bart.

Los chicos le aplaudían alegremente. Cuando Candy terminó, le enseñó la lengua a su hermano y se metió a la casa.

-Presenta a tu hermana, Bart – dijo Jimbo

-Ha – ha – se burló Nelsón - ¡Oh rayos! Creo que yo también estoy enamorado – se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente

-¡Cállense idiotas! – Dijo Bart – podría ser su mamá – y enojado se metió también a su casa

Más tarde, ya casi cayendo la noche, alguien más tocaba la puerta del hogar de los Simpsons.

Esta vez, abrió Homero.

-¡Borrachín! ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-¡Me llamo Terry! ¡Estúpido gordinflón! Y vengo a que me pagues el dinero que me debes

-Mmm – se rascaba la barbilla - ¿Te parece si mejor hacemos un trato?

-¿Qué tipo de trato?

-Te regalo a una de mis hijas y que la deuda quede saldada

-Hecho. ¿Puedo escoger cual de tus hijas?

-¡No! Será Lisa

-Bueno – aceptó el joven, encogiéndose de hombros

Entonces, la familia comenzó con los preparativos del compromiso. Marge estaba feliz de la vida porque su niña ya se le casaba. Preparó la vajilla especial, hizo una grandiosa cena y comenzó el festejo.

Cabe mencionar que Candy no bajó a compartir el momento. Se encerró en la habitación a llorar, y llorar, y llorar…

Pero Lisa, estaba furiosa, indignada, asustada, desesperada…

-¡Cómo te atreviste a venderme así! – le reprochó a su padre

-¡Yo pensaba que Terry te gustaba!

-¡No! Al que le gusta es a Candy ¡No a mí!

-Ahhhh haberlo dicho antes… - entonces subió a la habitación, y habló con Candy – hija, tengo que hablar contigo

-¡Que quieres!

-Tú serás quien se case con el borrachín

-¿En serio papá? ¡Oh gracias! – se le abrazó

-De nada hija, pero antes, debo darte unos sabios consejos. Los hombres, somos como las cervezas. Visualmente atractivos, líquidos por dentro, cuando nos saboreas somos amargos pero agradables a la vez y por último, nos gusta hundir ese líquido en sus cuerpos…

Candy deformó el rostro… no entendió ni un ápice de lo que el loco de Homero le decía, pero igual, no le importó. Le dio un abrazo y bajó las escaleras enseguida

En el recibidor, ya se encontraba Terry. Vestido formalmente para la ocasión. Al ver que la prometida era Candy y no Lisa, se alegró.

La abrazó, la besó, le criticó las pecas, pero después le pidió matrimonio.

Homero no podía estar más feliz sobre la grandiosa transacción que hizo. Se deshizo de la hija perdida en cuestión de horas.

Esa noche, celebró eso con su amada Marge en la oscuridad de la alcoba. Así sellaron un nuevo pacto de amor. Bueno, ahora, falta ver con que batea de babas sale el sonso de Homero… cuando no es una segunda esposa, es una madre olvidada, o un auto perdido, o una hija perdida!

**FIN**

Elogios, aplausos, buenas críticas, ya saben, den click abajo donde dice "review this chapter"

Críticas feas, tomatazos, insultos o simples pedradas… también.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
